Golden
by WeaverOfDreams
Summary: Well this is my first try at a G/Ch, but why does Chichi still love Goku even though he leaves her so much?


Disclaimer: don't own any of what's here besides the words. Don't Sue!!! Thank you. "Fields of Gold" belongs to the ever scrumptious Sting. 

  


Author's note: while I am a card carrying B/V shipper, I've decided to make a Goku/Chichi fic, just to test the waters and see if I can do it. Hope this is a good one.

  


Brilliant Gold

  


By WeaverOfDreams

  


~....~ = Song lyrics 

  


The wind blew across the open plains near her home. She was humming to herself, busily hanging up wet clothing and sheets to dry. A western wind would be good for drying and she was taking advantage of it. She marveled at the fact that here she was, a woman of... ahem.. upper age and yet she still managed to do all the chores she had once done before in her youth. She smiled briefly at the thought as she pinned up another sheet watching the wind moved slowly through the tall grass on the fields.

  


~You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we walk through fields of gold~

  


As Chichi busied herself with the wash, her mind drifted to her absent husband. She was very well used to his absence by now. It had come to the point of where she just plainly accepted that he would be away from her for great periods of time. At first that didn't wash with her, she grew angry with him, leaving her alone to raise two growing demi-saiyans. True, now Gohan was married, had a daughter and Goten was well on his way to leaving the nest, she still cared for them. She was their mother after all, and would always be their mother. Over time, however, she grew to understand Goku's leaving her. He was a hero, a fighter and a protector of earth. What he did, he did for the general betterment of the world. Part of her though was a touch selfish, wanting him all to herself , to have him with her always. 

  


~So she took her love

For to gaze awhile

Upon the fields of barley

In his arms she fell as her hair came down

Among the fields of gold~

  


She smiled softly as her thoughts drifted to the times that he was here. Even though he sort of took advantage of her, she didn't mind. She didn't mind cooking for him, drawing up his baths. When he was there, he made her feel like the only woman on the world. He loved her, he always told her so, in his own way. His complements to her cooking, telling her she looked pretty when she knew she looked a mess. Chichi remembered the way he would hold her the night after he would come back. He held her and loved her as if she was he reason for breathing, his reason for living. She felt so alive then, in his arms, his lips pressed to her flesh, his body moving slowly, gently above hers.

  


A blush crept into her cheeks as she thought about it. Who would have known that the goofy dimwit would be a wonderful lover? Sure, at first, when they were married , he was very inexperienced, but then, they both were. Over time they learned together, knew how to please each other. Goku , wether caring and gentle, or passionate and rough, made sure she was pleased. He was not a selfish person, in life or in bed. The tint rose in her cheeks again as she remembered the night of love making she shared with him after that long ten year absence when he trained that strange demon kid. He was an animal.

  


A sigh escaped her lips and she pinned up the last of the clothing and watched as the wind picked them up, making them flutter and twist , a soft spray of cold water hitting her face as the wind forced it from the cloth. The water felt wonderful on her sun warmed flesh. she knew she should get in, not wanting anymore freckles to mar her soft skin. Chuckling she turned, remembering that Goku once called the few freckles she had ' fairy kisses'. Walking back, empty clothes basket propped on her hip, she past the large barrel Goku used to take bathes in. Every once and a awhile, when he was here and the night was warm and pleasant, he would take baths in it again usually asking her to join him. Giggling at the thought, Chichi remembered the night before he left to train that kid. She remembered asking him to stay, train the boy near her, where he could be able watch his second son grow. He had sighed at looked at her saying' Chi, don't ever worry when I'm not with you, I'll always love you, and I'll always be there with you. Just feel the wind upon your cheek and I'm there.' She marveled at those poetic words slipping from her love's lips. Sometimes she wondered if his stupidity was all an act.

  


~Will you stay with me, will you be my love

Among the fields of barley

We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we lie in fields of gold~

  


Chichi could feel her own stomach growling as the scent of boiling stew wafted from a window in her home. Goten would be home soon from school. It was a big pot of stew, but with Goten's appetite rivaling his father's, she knew there wouldn't be a speck left. Sometimes she missed the fish, the large monsters that Goku would bring back for her to cook. It was sort of his way of letting her know he needed her, that he couldn't cook the fish by himself. It was on rare times now that they had fish for supper. 

  


Wiping her hands in her apron, she walked inside, laying the basket by the door. Making her way into the kitchen, she lifted the lid from the pot and gave the hearty stew a good stir. It was coming along nicely. Once she prided herself on her fighting skills, now her cooking skills took the spot. She smirked, even Vegeta enjoyed her cooking the few times Bulma and the Prince had been invited over for dinner. Vegeta still made sure that while her food was fit for a king, he could do without her harpish tongue and bitchy attitude. Funny, him saying that and look at who he was with. Grinning to herself, she replaced the lid on the pot and moved to the table, pulling out a chair and sliding into it. These were the moments she could relax, let her bones and muscles rest for a bit. Not a thing stirred in the house, just the sound of the stew bubbling on the stove. She closed her eyes and listened as the soft wind blew around the house.

  


~ See the west wind move like a lover so 

Upon the fields of barley

Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth

Among the fields of gold

I've never made promises lightly

There have been some that I've broken

But I swear in the days still left

We'll walk in fields of gold

We'll walk in fields of gold~

  


A soft wind blew into the house, from what she assumed was the open door she had just walked in from. She sighed and got up walking towards the door and closing it. She felt the wind on her cheek and closed her eyes thinking of him, her love, her husband, her only. She wished firecly that he was here instead of that month long training session he said he had to take with Gohan. It was nice to see that they were bonding again, picking up the Father/Son bond they had long ago, that had faded to a soft pull in the recent years.

  


With a deep sigh she turned around and was greeted by a broad chest and open arms. The arms wrapped around her and held her. She felt a chin rest on the top of her head. she was shocked but she knew it was him. A soft smile curled on her lips and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him the best she could. His hands smoothed over her back as he just held her, breathing her in.

  


"Hmm, Chi, supper smells good." Goku whispered, that touch of childish humor in his voice.

  


"Hmm, too bad you've been away, I didn't make enough for you." she said nuzzling his chest, smelling the deep scent of his musk, layered with a fine sheen of sweat. He must have Instant Transmissioned here to her from his training.

  


"Heh, I'm sure Goten won't mind if I take a bowl or two." He said, being the imp. He moved back to look at her, one hand lifting from her back to brush away a few strands of hair from her face."you look nice Chi."

  


She raised an eyebrow and then swatted him playfully on the chest. She pulled away and he let her, his arms loosening.

  


"I'm a mess you dolt." She replied, turning to check on the stew again. It was ready now anyway. She reached up into the cubbard and pulled out a hug bowl she normally used for mixing. It would have to do. Usually, he just took the pot. She ladled stew into the bowl and then picked up a soup spoon and turned, finding him already the table waiting. A soft smile quirked on her lips. She walked over and placed the bowl and spoon before him.

  


"Mmmm, Chi, this looks really good." He said, his stomach emitted a loud lion growl. She had grown used to it's earthquake like rumblings by now. It didn't faze her anymore. She watched as her husband dug into the stew with the gusto she had come to know from him. He seemed , though, like he was taking his time eating. This puzzled her as she turned to get a bowl of the stew herself. She sat by him, slowly sipping the stew, enjoying the fact that her husband was with her, eating with her, basking in his company. A thought then came to her.

  


"I thought your training with Gohan was going to last longer then this. The tournament is only next week."She said softly, watching him.

  


Goku stopped in his plunder of the stew and looked at her, his black eyes bright with love and laughter.

  


"Yeah we still have a ways to go, but I thought I'd drop in on you, you know, to see how you were. That and you wanted me here."He said softly, watching her eyes,

  


She felt warmth flow through her veins at his words. She felt so loved. She sighed at sat there, glowing. Then she frowned.

  


"Wanted you here? How did you know?" she said, the stew in front of her forgotten.

  


He shrugged slightly and then absently took swallows of the stew." I heard you. You called out to me, wanting me to come to you, so I came. Glad I did too, this stew is the best thing I've ever tasted." He said and then proceeded into continue with his meal.

  


Still frowning, Chichi decided not to question it. It was always a thing between them, that he knew when she needed him the most, that she knew where he was, they could just feel each other like that. Her ears perked at the soft sound of footsteps at the door and then another loud growl from a stomach. Goten was home. Another mouth to feed. She got up and prepared a bowl full of warmth and love. A brilliant gold feeling.

  


~Many years have past, since those summer days

Among the fields of barley

See the children run as the sun goes down

Among the fields of gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold~

  
  
  


~ fin~


End file.
